Moe and Joe Call Kikko Hayashida A Crybaby During The Lion King/Grounded
Summary Cast Moe Joe Shimajirō Shimano Mimirin Midorihara Torippii Sorano Ramurin Makiba Takeshi Ishida Kirinta Kusano Satomi Hiroyuki Monta Kimura Yasuko Minamoto Kento Koshiba Asako Kageyama Kikko Hayashida Akio Toriyama Marurin Sasaki Rei Kobayashi Sakurako Koinuma Senichi Tanaka Nyakkii Momoyama Mitsuo Kawashima Tamasaburo Hyodo Katsumi Tachibana Kumakki Mashiro Kazuo Matsukata Transcript Part 1: Moe and Joe Make Fun of Kikko Hayashida During The Lion King Ratso Catso: Ha! (X20) Mimirin Midorihara, due to being sad over Mufasa's death, you're such a crybaby! You are a crybaby! (X10) and Joe began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Kikko Hayashida in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. Moe: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of lightning you are, whimping like a puppy. Moe, Joe and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Moe: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. Joe: You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. Moe, Joe and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Moe, Joe and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby!! Hayashida began to cry even mega hardest to the point she cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 300,000 people, injuring over 200,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives Akio Toriyama; (with Scary Voice 4900% louder with black background surrounded by flames) OH!!! (X60) MOE AND JOE!!!!!!!!! (X10) BOTH OF YOU!!! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU BOTH HAVE DONE ANOTHER BAD THING ONCE AGAIN!!!!_YOU....TWO........IDIOTS........ARE....IN.....BIG (X30) TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!! to: Outside Moe and Joe's 3 story house. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the Scary sound effect played really loudly. to: The living room Part 2 Finale: Akio Toriyama Comforts Kikko Hayashida/Kikko Hayashida's Bedtime Feet Worship Toriyama and Kikko Hayashida hugged and kissed each other. They and their friends and classmates soon had waffles and French toast Nyakkii Momoyama and Mitsuo Kawashima made for dinner. They had chocolate and vanilla ice cream for dessert. Akio Toriyama and Kikko Hayashida are nice and full. They happily showered and brush their teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Shimajirō and Mimirin are all nice and comfy in their PJs. They soon relaxed in bed together with the air conditioner on set to 60 degrees Fahrenheit and fan on high. Hayashida began to yawn and Akio Toriyama began to notice her yawning. Shimajirō: Mimirin, are you ok? Category:Grounded Videos Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series